


The Divine Keg King of Hawkins

by Cosmica



Series: “Let’s create some good memories together” [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy doing his dang best to be a good person, Billy gettin real heavy on u, Developing Relationship, F/M, Kinda, Lots of saucy shit, Not quite spicy, Robin is your wing woman, Steve is protective mom, also Keg King Billy is a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 08:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmica/pseuds/Cosmica
Summary: “I assume you’re still crowned Keg King?”“The one and only, baby”





	The Divine Keg King of Hawkins

“But he’s still a total douchebag!” Dustin complained, looking over at said douchebag in his living room, watching Billy Idly look around, looking bored. Steve nodded in agreement.  
“He’s not wrong” he offhandedly commented, you rolled your eyes.  
“So were you and now look at you, you’re being all ..buddy-buddy with Dustin! He’s only taking me to a party Dust, it’s okay” you fret, primping your hair and checking your lipgloss in the reflection of the microwave. 

“Yeah, Alone. In HIS car. Sounds pretty suspicious to me” your brother huffed, crossing his arms and kicking something that wasn’t there. Rolling your eyes, you wave him off and walk towards the living room. It had been a couple weeks since Billy Hargrove drug you into the photo booth at the arcade and kissed you. You had one of the sets of photos attached to your vanity mirror in your room. That night Billy took you and Dustin home before walking you to your door like a complete gentleman. Giving you with a kiss that left you lightheaded before departing. Now he was your date to a party. You weren’t sure what you and Billy were just yet but you weren’t complaining.

“Later Dust, Steve.” You called behind you, the noise alerting Billy of your arrival. He looked you up and down before smirking, chewing on a tooth pick. 

“Lookin’ good, Henderson. Didn’t know you’d scrub up so well, ready to go?” Billy shrugged, crooked smile making you melt almost. You nodded, waving a goodbye to your mom after she thanks Billy for being your escort. Billy, ever the charmer, says he’ll have you home safe and sound by 12 and your mom calls him “the perfect gentleman” 

There’s a scoff from the kitchen. 

Walking outside and to his Camaro, the sleek blue paint sparking under the street lights. As you close the passenger side door, Billy’s lips are on yours in a passionate kiss, leaning over the console of his car, you wrap your arms around his neck, he tasted tentatively with his tongue, a low moan coming from you as you opened your mouth to him. You moved one hand into his curls before his hand gripped the thigh is was resting on before he pulled away, eyes droopy and pupils dilated. You felt like you were on cloud 9 with Billy. 

“As much as I’d love to continue..we have some stupid party to go to” Billy spoke, licking his lips and leaning back in his seat, turning the car on and the engine roaring to life. You buckled up and prepared yourself to make an appearance to Tommy’s party with Billy Hargrove as your date.  
____________________________________________________

This party was insane. The boys outside doing keg stand, their loud Intoxicated cheers of encouragement could be heard from your spot next to Billy on the couch. The crowds inside the house were so big everyone had to squish together to get anywhere. Loud rock music was being played someone in the house. Billy was speaking with someone you assumed was on the basketball team in Highschool with him, while he was busy you took in his outfit, toothpick in place as he spoke (a habit he picked up whenever you knew he wanted to smoke). You trailed down to his button up shirt which was, as always, left open by a few buttons, exposing his tanned torso, sleeves rolled up his arms showing off his impressive biceps as he spoke with his hands on occasion. His leather jacket sat on your shoulders as his hand rested on your knee. 

You nursed your cup of the punch a friend had gotten you as you observed the guests, you weren’t drunk but you felt the pleasant tingle that came with being tipsy in the pit of your stomach. You spot the familiar face of one of your newest friends, Robin, in the crowd, making her way over to you. She sits beside you, and you see Billy from the corner of your eye look over to see who joined you on the couch before continuing his conversation. Robin hadn’t been a long time friend, but since she literally was kidnapped by Russians and helped you save the world, she was pretty cool to be around.

“Hey Robin, how’re things?” you greet, cup raising in a hello before sculling the remaining punch. 

Robin offers a shrug, boredly surveying the room full of people. 

“The same , you know, life is really dull when you aren’t trying to escape russian soldiers or fighting a huge..monster that can possess people, stopping the end of the world as we know it.” She jokes, making a huge gesture with her hands that make you laugh. You feel Billy grip your thigh ever so slightly and decide to change the topic.

“Aw come on, Steve must keep you entertained at the video store” Robin nods, sipping from her own cup. 

“We’re learning russian when we don’t have anyone in the store, he really kinda really blows at it” that makes you snort. Dustin has been so determined to uncover the secrets of the Soviet Union and you can only remind him what happened the last time he tried to be an American hero. Robin and Steve were naturally pulled in with him, but this time Erica stayed home, she’d rather not have to walk, crawl or run into anymore scenarios that screamed “child endangerment” 

You continued to chat with Robin for a good few minutes before your attention was turned to a group of loud partygoers calling to Billy, chanting for their Keg Stand King once again. Soon the entire room becomes deafening with cheers for Billy to conquer the keg stand. You look at Billy with a shrug before waving your cup.

“I need to get something to drink anyway” you motion to him before getting up, loosing the warmth from his side but his leather jacket staying on your shoulders. Billy gives Robin and yourself a once over before nodding in confirmation. He slides an arm around your waist and presses his lips to your ear. 

“I’ll come find you when I’m finished showing up these losers” he promises, pressing a kiss to your temple before pushing through the crowd towards the backyard, cheers getting louder as he steps outside. Chants of his name fill your ears as you walk to the drinks table with Robin, filling your cup with the red liquid, leaning against a counter as Robin sits next to you

“So what’s the deal with you and Mr California anyway?” You still at the question, swirling your drink in your cup. Billy never outright asked you to be his girlfriend, or to go steady with you so you assumed that was a conversation you’d keep for later, after all he did almost die and have his asshole attitude do a complete 180.

“We’re..close” you decide, eyes studying the ceiling as you think about your relationship with Billy. You’d first seen him as he walked the school corridor with his posse behind him, but you never spoke to him until he came storming into your friend Jonathan’s house looking for Max, He called you Steve’s bitch back then. But then when the Mind Flayer was killed and he was set free from the possession. You were the only one to immediately act on his injuries, instructing Max and El to help you. You could still remember the black substance that mixed with his blood on your hands that night. He looked at you with great pain in his eyes, tears mixing with blood. You, El and Max stayed in the hospital with him, you making sure Max was okay. El had told you what she saw in his memories and what made him sacrifice himself for her. 

“Close huh?” Robin broke you out of your trip down memory lane, eyeing you as you took a sip from your drink. A knowing look on her face, you took this opportunity to change the subject before you heard a roar of cheers coming from the back yard. You exchanged and look with Robin as she jumped down from seat on the counter. 

“I do believe the ‘Keg King of Hawkins’ has just out done himself yet again” she motions to the window before passing you. You look out the window to the back yard and see Billy with his chest and shirt soaked in beer, Tommy, intoxicated as ever, patting him on he back. Billy kicked his lips and wiped the beer from his chin, again, chewing on his toothpick. You saw him pushing his way back in and you quickly tried to lean back against the counter as casually as you could, pulling his leather jacket tighter around you as Billy approached you. Looking almost devine. The lights from the party shining behind him, his hair messed up from being upside down, shirt left open as his pendant tantalisingly hung from his neck. His eyes boring into yours as his chest heaved. When he reached you, he caged you between him and the counter, arms either side of you. 

“I assume you’re still crowned Keg King?”

“The one and only, baby” he retorted, smirking and taking the toothpick from his mouth. You quickly finished your drink and threw the cup aside, just as Billy pressed his lips to yours. Your hands immediately took their place on his cheeks, Billy’s broad back covering prying eyes from seeing how you absolutely gave your everything in kissing this man. Opening your mouth to his intruding tongue once again, one of Billy’s hands moving from the counter to rest on your lower back, pressing his body against yours. 

You felt one of Billy’s push your knees apart and you felt woozy, melting into his arms. Reluctantly pulling away from the kiss, Billy trailed kisses from your lips down to your jawline, before trailing them down your neck, your head lolled to rest against his shoulder, biting your lip as you felt Billy sucking against the skin of your neck. 

“Shit, Billy..” you managed to whimper, the man chuckled into your ear, it was a deep, seductive sound. You almost had your legs give out just to hear it again. You heard Billy whisper your name, you looked up through your eyelashes at him. 

“Come dance with me” He whispered, nose nudging against your own, his singular earring shining in the little light. 

“How could I say no to you Billy Hargrove?”  
_____________________________________________________

You and Billy danced the night away to some song you didn’t recognise over the chatter of the party, even dancing with Robin at one point while Billy had a smoke. 

It came time when Billy had to take you home, be drove extra cautiously. If Hopper caught you in the car with Billy while you were both drunk as shit, he’d tell your mom, tarnishing Billy’s good behaviour streak. 

You two eventually made it to your home, the lights were still on so you assumed Dustin and Steve were playing on your brothers Atari. Billy got out before walking around to your side, opening the door with a charming smile, even if his face was a bit red from the alcohol. Helping you out of his Camaro, he walked you to the door, the two of you sharing a kiss once again before the door flew open, Steve standing with Dustin by his side. 

“It is 12:01, young lady” Steve chastised ,you pulled away from Billy to give him one of the most deadpan stares before stepping within the threshold of your home. The man leaning an arm against the door frame, shooting a shit eating smirk at your friend. 

“I got her home Harrington, chill out” he shot, placing a cigarette in his mouth before reaching past Steve and stroke your cheek with his thumb before turning away, walking back to his car leisurely. You beamed at his back, putting a hand where his just was. 

“Yeah yeah, whatever” Steve complained, shutting the door before turning to you and rolling his eyes, pressing his finger to the mark on your neck. 

“Nice Hickey” 

“Shut up Steve” You stuck your tongue out at him. He stuck his own out at sarcastically before he and Dustin returned to their game. 

As you leant against the closed door, you heard Billy’s Camaro engine roar before screaming down the street. You held a hand to your chest and smiled. Oh you were falling hard for that boy.


End file.
